


Alone

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Postep, 3.08 "Twilight." (11/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I awaken in an empty room. I wonder why you are not here to hold me. For several months I had the privilege of waking with you beside me. 

You are not here now. Nor is there a dog nudging my bare feet with a cold nose. My heart clenches in fear, cold dread travels through my body. Yet I must get up and face this day. 

I must take my station on the bridge. Knowing you do not remember yesterday. 

Yesterday when I temporarily had the privilege of waking in your arms again. And hearing "I love you Malcolm."


End file.
